A Shinigami's Offer
by sgtkira
Summary: Okay this is a story based on what happens to Light after his death and him adjusting to life in MU Light also gets to meets all of the people he killed and get's the chance to become a Shinigami.......but not the kind you're thinking of...CROSSOVER TIME!
1. A Shinigami's Offer Author's Notes

This story is about Light after he enters MU and he basically gets the ability to become a Shinigami BUT a Bleach Shinigami :) it may sound strange at first but the story is REALLY going to get exciting :) so enjoy :)


	2. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 1

Chapter.1 Acceptance

How did he get here??

Light is still wondering, he knows what happened but is still thinking how in the hell did this happen?

He has been wandering around for days or at that's how it is in his mind. His watch has stopped and time is standing still. He has been searching for him but he sees nothing. He has seen people but they were nothings or lost souls some that he even killed. Unfortunately that was most of mankind as he was passing by he heard things like "KIRA killed me!" and then he hears "Yeah well me too." It sickened him to be around such losers this was no place for a GOD!

He is still wandering around aimlessly without a purpose he hasn't even seen Ryuk since he dropped him off. Ryuk said Shinigami make "occasional" visits and gave that cackle, that annoying laugh that Light put up with during his life but didn't need to anymore. As Light told him to "go to Hell" Ryuk said "But Light remember there is no Heaven or Hell." And Light just stands there giving him a cold stare. As Ryuk starts to feel uncomfortable he says "So see ya." And flaps his black wings and leaves only but a feather and a pissed off Light.

As Light remembers this he still thinks on how he could have prevented his death but Near had almost every angle covered if only Ryuk, that bastard, he could have still had more fun if only he would have written those names down. He would have seen the end of Near and evil and the final creations of a new world. Why did he do that make him beg for his life it was so, so….undignified.

His anger is rising as he continues walking this path he has to calm himself he has to think about his current situation and try to get out of it in anyway he can. When he sees Ryuk he is going to ask him if he himself can become a……Shinigami!! Light is smiling at this thought, him becoming one of those GODS of course maybe his looks will suffer but when you're GOD no one cares and he'll take out Near and all who opposed him and no one will be able to stop him.

He loves the idea and is happy he has come to this conclusion and wonders how to put his thoughts into action after all he can't just call Ryuk and summon him from the Shinigami world. As his mind was wandering his train of thoughts just stop.

He is stunned as he looks in the distance he has found him at last. They are in nothingness yet it seems now time has really stopped he sees him in the distance sitting in a chair his feet are up he's nibbling on his thumb. Light runs toward him only to get in front of him and stop in his tracks. As he stands there speechless he hears the words "Hello Light-kun."


	3. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 2

Chapter.2 Meeting

As Light heard these words everything was running through his head from the broadcast to the tennis game to the confinement up until Ryuzaki closed his eyes for the final time.

Light is wondering what to say he never thought he would meet Ryuzaki until his reign as GOD and KIRA were over and he could taunt him about it like he did at his grave but Light was speechless. Ryuzaki repeats it again "Hello Light-kun." And he adds "Did you have a good time?" Light is now angry by Ryuzaki's remark but he realizes he should still keep his composure because they'll be here for an eternity so Light says "Yes and how was it for you, Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki smiles and says "Light-kun you don't have to have composure and reserve like we had when we were alive, we're dead now let's live it up. And besides we're both here because of our respective mistakes in life." Now Light looks at Ryuzaki and says "What do you mean by "mistakes" I did nothing wrong in life I was GOD." Then Light says with a smile "But Ryuzaki, tell me about your mistake."

Ryuzaki sighs and says "Well my biggest mistake was putting my friendship with you before the investigation although I searched for KIRA who was you with all my might I still searched for Amane or "The Second KIRA" with a little more effort than you at the end of my life, but it was brilliant to get the Shinigami to kill me." Ryuzaki smiles. Light is shocked and says "How did you know?" Ryuzaki looks at him and says "Even though I'm dead there's still a way to find out what's going on in the human world. That's how I found out about your mistake although it's obvious you messed up even without looking down at the human world." Light snarls "And why is that." Ryuzaki just stares at Light and says "Well…why would you be here?"

Light is disgusted at Ryuzaki's dead on conclusion and is angry that he is still one upping him even in the afterlife. It reminded him of when they were working together on the investigation when they were both working together yet against each other at the same time. As if Ryuzaki read his mind he said "Just like old times Light-kun." Light smiles "Heh, yeah Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki turns directly to Light, right in the eye and says "Please call me Lawliet. You've been searching for my name so here it is." Ryuzaki gives Light a big smile. "Would you like to write it down for future reference?" Light ponders and says "I'm not KIRA anymore." Ryuzaki ponders Light's reaction from the statement he's about to make and says "I believe you are merely hiding the fact that you are KIRA!" Light and Ryuzaki look at each other grimly and let out the biggest laugh they have ever let out in there lives without a care of who is what both of them were finally at a standstill they both enjoyed.

Light wipes the tears away and says "No I think calling you Ryuzaki will be fine for me." Ryuzaki smiles and says "As you wish Light-kun."

Then all of a sudden someone is running in the distance toward Light Ryuzaki says "Oh it's just him." Light now sees 2 people one running after the person going towards Light. Watari pops in out of nowhere. "Darn kids always playing around I guess he has to use the sugar from the chocolate somehow and that other one always playing video games."


	4. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 3

Chapter.3 L's Heirs

They reach Light, Matt is trying his best to hold Mello back.

Mello is screaming at the top of his lungs "You killed L you bastard!! And me as well!! Also Matt!! And Watari!! I've wanted to kill you with my bare hands and now I have my chance!!"

Ryuzaki sitting sipping some tea says "Mello, relax." Mello replies "But, but he?" Ryuzaki in a calm but firm voice says "MELLO RELAX." Mello is calm now he looks at Light and just says "Yagami, why? How could you do this in your name of "justice"? You've killed all of us here for your own selfish means! So what do you have to say for it?"

Light stares at Mello and says calmly "I didn't kill any of you." Now Mello looses his temper "What do you mean by that?! Now you're calling _me_ a liar above all else you should b-" "Mello." Ryuzaki says politely "Technically Light-kun did not kill any of us or at least directly anyway, a lot of other people took us out. Rem, the Shinigami killed me and Watari, Kiyomi Takada killed you, and Takada's bodyguards killed Matt."

Matt takes out his PSP and says "It's a shame he never had the guts to kill any of us directly." Light has now lost his temper "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU WERE THIRD IN LINE TO REPLACE L, THIRD, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT MELLO'S LACKEY!!" Light realizes now is the time for apologies after all they are gonna be there for an eternity. Light says "Listen Mello, Ryuzaki, Watari, Matt, I'm sorry that you all died especially because I grew to like most of you. Mello you were the best side of Ryuzaki rather than Near you actually seemed like a great and worthy opponent. Matt you never hurt me and Takada's bodyguards were to blame. Watari, I never thought Rem would go so far and to L you were a worthy adversary and it was a shame to loose you."

They all see the concern in Light's face and realize that he is telling the truth but Ryuzaki still has something to say he leans in and says "Thank you Light-kun although that was not needed. You should not waste your breath here after all there are a lot of people that you have to do this to." Light remembers that he has hurt so many people and wonders how many people he has to say this too. He sighs and says "Well I guess it's good to start here I guess." There is a deep solitary silence and then Mello smiles and says "So I guess Near and I have surpassed L." Both Light and Ryuzaki look at Mello annoyed and say at the same time "Neither of you can surpass L!" As if on the same wave link Light says "Near and you cannot surpass L because he was not killed by KIRA" and Ryuzaki finishes his statement by saying "He or I was killed by a Shinigami." And Light follows up with "And I hate that he got the better of me." Mello smiles and says "At least that's something we agree on, Light-kun."

Ryuzaki looks over to Light and says "So who else do you have to go to Light-kun?" Light starts to think as he says "Well there's a few…" And as if Light sounded a KIRA worshipper role call he is tackled to the ground and is starting to get punched directly in the face Light is blocking as best as he could and is not getting any direct hits but is wondering who is doing this to him. Is it a criminal? No, none of them should know his face. Is this his father? But his father would not do this to him, then who is it? Then Light looks right into his face and screams out "Teru Mikami!!"


	5. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 4

Chapter.4 KIRA's Lost Followers

Finally they subdue Mikami and Light gets up and wonders why he is his attacker. It confuses Light as he knew Mikami was a steadfast KIRA worshipper, what changed him?

Mikami with tears rolling down his eyes screams "You were my GOD my EVERYTHING I followed you till the end and what did you do you had forsaken me you left me to die!" Light is stunned. He thinks about how he literally left Mikami for dead at the end and feels for him after all he did believe in him. Then Mikami shouts "You were my GOD yet you couldn't save me from damnation you aren't a GOD you couldn't save me and you couldn't even save YOURSELF!"

Now Light is annoyed by Mikami's comments. He felt bad for the guy but to talk to Light in this manner he crossed the line. So Light replied to Mikami with this comment "Mikami you called me your GOD you worshipped me till the end but unlike any other religion or following I never promised you paradise, I never promised you some reward for your good deeds and I never promised you that I would not use you for my own personal gain."

Then Light just smiles.

Mikami is still just as angry and screams "B-But you killed me?!" Ryuzaki finally decides to chime in with something. He says "Actually Mikami I have to stop you there Light did not kill you himself that was Near." Everyone was shocked. Mello was the first to respond "But Near would never…" Ryuzaki looks saddened by this fact and says "Unfortunately that was the deciding factor."

Mikami then recalls the hours before his death and states that his mind did feel a little "foggy" before the 28th. As everyone accepts this Light looks at Mikami and says "Mikami you tried your best and you are not to blame." Ryuzaki now offers his opinion again and says "Mikami, you have to understand that Light is promoting KIRA like any other religion or cult following he promises you a new world and other things and he expects you to devote yourself to him or his teachings or else you're "evil". If Light Yagami is your "GOD" then the Death Note is your bible." Light was stunned by Ryuzaki's analysis but then again he was L.

He thought of his next move and said "Ryuzaki, please, you already have your own followers and they are geniuses like Near and Mello at least let me keep Mikami." Light smiles but then Ryuzaki gives a big grin that disturbs Light and then Ryuzaki says "Well there's one KIRA follower that you or I definitely can't get rid of." Then Light says "And that is…"

Light then looks up and is tackled once more but this is more of a "love" tackle Light wonders what she is doing here. She survived, she can't be here, he thought he could escape her stupidity and ignorance here, but she is here somehow Light is shocked as he says "M-Misa what are you doing here?!" Misa smiles and says "I couldn't live without you Light so Misa-Misa decided to end her life after your death but who thought I would end up with you?" Light looks around and remembers he's gonna be here for an ETERNITY. Light is forcing a frown as he says "Misa why did you kill yourself? I wanted you to live a happy life you shouldn't have worried about me that much…" Misa smiles "But Light this is Misa's happiness we could be together forever!!" Light is now definitely thinking the next time Ryuk shows up he WILL ask about a deal, anything to get out of this.

Ryuzaki looks over at Light and Misa and says "As I have said before Light-kun and Misa's love is the strongest thing in the world."

Light is now looking at Ryuzaki with a look of despise and hate while Ryuzaki just smiles. Misa reacts to this and says "Hey now that it's out in the open L is KIRA's enemy and even though I don't have the eyes anymore I still have nails!" Light is shocked "Misa you still have memories of the Death Note?" Misa looks at Light confused and says "Well shouldn't I?" Light looks at her surprised and says "But your memories were erased before your death?"

Ryuzaki starts to talk and says "Well Light there are a few rules to death and this is one of them although these rules can't be FAKED." Ryuzaki then adds "We know how you like to fake rules." Light smiles at Ryuzaki. Mello says "Er what do you mean by that?" Light and Ryuzaki look at Mello and say "It's a long story." Matt smiles and says "Do you mean cheat codes?" Light mutters at Matt's stupid response and says "Heh how did you stay alive this long?" Matt without even looking up says "Funny coming from a dead guy."

Light is starting to get angry yet again but before he could blow his top Ryuzaki explains the rule to Light. "Well the rule is that whatever you had in your life is given back to you when you come here like if you had lost an arm it would be returned and etc. etc."

Misa who is confused tries to quickly change the subject and says "So Light what is your dad going to think about your death?" Light is stunned he remembers his dad and how he closed his eyes for the final time in his presence it saddened him. He thinks about how his dad must feel but he knows he did not kill him. Even if he was God killing his father was unacceptable. The one who killed him was Mello. But Light sheds a tear as he remembers his dad. And he says "D-Does he know..." and at that moment Ryuzaki looks at Light and looks down with disappointment as he says "I have a feeling he already knows..."

Then Light looks up and there is an uneasy unneeded family reunion. As Soichiro stares at Light he says "Hello Light or shall I call you KIRA."


	6. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 5

Chapter.5 Father Son Reunion

A father son stare down that was basically what it came down to. While their beliefs differed they were still father and son but they did not know what to say to each other after all that last comment made the situation even more uneasy. Soichiro is again the first to break the silence.

"Light." He says.

Light just answers as if he was the good quiet school boy he once was "Yes father." Soichiro looks deep into Light's eyes and says "Please tell me you didn't kill me?" Light is shocked and starts to break down into tears. This is the first time Light has legitimately cried in a while.

He screams "Of course not my father!! You were my dad. How could you think I would do that?!" Soichiro is now disturbed "Well I thought because you were KIRA you would stop at nothing especially after killing Ryuzaki. He told me you did not take my life but I had to be sure to hear it with my own ears."

Ryuzaki sighs "I told you this to stop this sort of reaction." Misa goes to comfort Light and says to Soichiro "Yes he was KIRA but he hurt criminals or infidels like L but he would never kill his own father! Why would you think that?!" Soichiro is now feeling stupid himself. He says "Well I didn't know what Light was capable of...I-I just wanna ask why? Light stands up finally and says "What do you mean, why?" Soichiro has a look of slight disgust as he says "Why did you kill people? For this justice you speak of?"

Light responds quite calmly with "Well because the old way wasn't working I was there to help the world." Soichiro is now angry as his son said the justice he himself fought for wasn't good enough "What do you mean didn't work?" Light says "But dad the world was rotting all these criminals killing and stealing and doing all sorts of disgusting things and the police couldn't be everywhere at once but I could."

Soichiro responds with "Well you say that now but you know it was also for your selfish gain! To become this GOD this KIRA!" Light looks confused "But father that's with everything I was becoming God and getting some gain for it, it wasn't some monetary thing like money I was becoming GOD to help the world but still you do things that help you're personal gain as well." Soichiro angrily responds "I have no idea what you're talking about?! I was putting my life on the line to help people!" Light then says smugly "But you were getting paid for it, right?" This is the first time Soichiro ever thought of hitting his son but he realizes he should cool his head but he needs to finish this conversation to see how far Light has gone.

He says "But I did this for you and your sister and your mother, to support a family. Light then snaps back at him and says "Support us? You were never there! My friend became a Shinigami for Christ's sakes! How do you think Sayu felt?" Soichiro is stunned his son's words have brought him to tears he knows that he may not have been there or been there long for his children and he's feeling the full affects of it now. But now he has to make up for it. "I guess that's what death does for you." He thought after all they were gonna be here for an eternity.

So he walks up to his son and hugs him and embraces him as he says "I love you and now I will be here for you as long as we are dead." Ryuzaki and Watari are sniffling. Misa is balling her eyes out. Mello is pouting because of course he was an orphan and Matt hasn't even looked up form the video game.

It was picture perfect moment Misa now goes in and says "Family group hug!" As Misa leans in Soichiro stops the hug and feels a little uncomfortable because of Misa's looks and age and Light doesn't want to hug anymore because Misa ruined the father son mood.

So Misa is left alone open mouthed until Ryuzaki offers and says "I could use a hug Amane-san." Misa then screams "Okay this is why I used to call you a pervert!" And as if Ryuzaki was bringing back old times he says with a smile "I-I'm a pervert?" Everyone who understands this phrase lets out a laugh. Then Mello starts to joke and lighten up as he says "Well you know Amane a hug would help me after all." Misa then says grimly "I guess the pervert apprentice doesn't fall far from the pervert master's tree I suppose?" Mello is speechless and angry as well. Matt chimes in with "Hmmmmm a hug from a blond beauty would be nice..." Light then feels a little jealous for some reason. He then says "Watch it we are married you know!" Misa then lights up and says "Awwww there's enough of me for you Light." Light is disgusted at how he just felt. Ryuzaki smiles and says "Well I guess death softens us all."

Light tires to hold in his smile as he remembers the deal he wants to make he's hoping maybe Ryuk will appear some how and grant his wish he's hoping that the Gods will shine on him. Soichiro now starts to look around and sees Mikami walking up.

Mikami even now has a routine of pacing around which is why Soichiro didn't see him before. Mikami has thought of his previous of feelings of hate toward Light or GOD. He then decides he'll be friends and worship as he used to, they shouldn't fight after all they are gonna be there for an eternity. Mikami also realizes something and smiles and thinks if there is a way to help GOD become a true GOD and start judging people he would help him anyway he could even if he had to become a God himself he ponders this and comes to the conclusion of asking Ryuk the Shinigami if and when he returns. Soichiro is still wondering "Who is this guy?" Mikami then smiles and gets on one knee as he says "Thank you for helping to bring my GOD into this world." Soichiro then looks confused and says "He's a fan of yours Light?" Light smiles and says "Errrr sorta..." Mikami then stands and kisses Misa's hand and says "Hello to the goddess of the new world."

Misa is flattered everyone is feeling ticked off Misa then says "Oh what a gentleman." Mello is now annoyed not Ryuzaki because he knows Amane's strange thinking process. Mello then proceeds to say "When L and I do things less than that you call us perverts but Mikami is alright what the hell?!" Ryuzaki frowns but in more of a playful way and says "Don't worry Mello you'll get used to it."

Mikami then wanting to change the subject to not start any trouble and to get to his new true goal says "God-san" Light is a little annoyed at Mikami's constant worship "Please call me Light-kun or Yagami-san or just KIRA whichever is best for you." Mikami then bows and says "Yes my Lord." Then changing the subject as he was before to avoid conflict says, while smiling an evil grin "Where is the Shinigami Ryuk?" Light then smiles and to this day knows he chose well in Mikami and says "Well I haven't seen him in a while but he will probably come here to taunt me because it has been a year since that time."

All of a sudden Light hears it, the flapping of wings. He immediately starts to look around up and down and left to right everyone is wondering why Light is suddenly alive but he just keeps on moving until he finally he stands still and see him he was perched on Ryuzaki's chair and says "Hey Lighto."


	7. A Shinigami's Offer chapter 6

Chapter.6 A Shinigami's offer..."

Ryuzaki is stunned, he wonders why a Shinigami would be here. Light and Mikami are smiling an evil smile because they know that Light has some personal business with Ryuk. Ryuk smiles and says "Hi Light so how are ya holding up? Wasn't it fun seeing everyone you've killed in some way or another?" Then Ryuk gives his cackle. Light is angered but goes along with the conversation waiting for an opportunity to try and talk to Ryuk alone. Light says "Well it has been educational and I do understand that some things that I have done may have been extreme."

Ryuzaki is stunned he has not felt this way for a long time but he feels as if Light is…..lying. Strange why would he have this feeling just like when he was investigating Light all over again. For the time being he will keep his eyes open. Ryuk has a puzzled look on his face as he says "Where is Light and what have you done with him?" Light just laughs that fake laugh and says "Oh c'mon Ryuk death changes people." Ryuk is still puzzled but accepts it and says "So hi Soichiro or can I call you dad? I was with your son the whole time and I have to say it was very fun." Soichiro gives a face of disgust to Ryuk which gives Ryuk a sudden feeling of discomfort.

Light then says to Ryuk "So can we take a walk Ryuk so we can talk about old times?" Ryuk gives Light a look of pure perplexity why would Light want to talk to him about old times? Well it doesn't matter he just complies and says "Okay I guess we could talk." As Light and Ryuk start walking Ryuzaki asks if someone could tail Light. Mello is ready for action but Misa and Soichiro are against it. Watari asks Ryuzaki to just "Let it go." Although Mikami is just livid that Ryuzaki actually wanted somebody to spy on his God.

Ryuk and Light are now far away from earshot to any of them Light checks to make sure of this so he could make his move although what could they do now they're all dead. Light starts his line of questioning with Ryuk "Hey Ryuk, have you ever given someone the notebook before me?" Ryuk says "No you were the first and the last. I would do it again but apparently I only have ONE notebook now." Light knew what Ryuk was getting at but as if he cared. Light then says softly "Well have you ever heard of anybody coming back to life or if people that have used the Death Note get special privlages??" Ryuk laughs "Wow Light you really are getting desperate." Light is pissed "Is there a way or not?!" Ryuk is still uncaring for Light's emotions "Listen if there was a way that I thought you could handle I would tell you." Light is still losing his composure as the conversation is going on "But wait so there is a way?!" Ryuk is feeling defeated and sighs "Yes there is a way."

Light is thrilled, he is ecstatic that now he can put his plans into motion. Light says "I'll do anything to become a Shinigami please tell me how I can do it Ryuk give me the task and I will complete it and rule over this world!" Ryuk sighs again and says "Well Light unfortunately you can become a Shinigami but you cannot rule over this world." Light is confused and says "Well fine then but I at least have to kill Near." Again Ryuk interrupts Light "No unfortunately you cannot use the Death Note nor become a Shinigami in "this" world."

Light is angry "What?! What do you mean by "this" world?! Are you just playing with me Ryuk or is there really a way to become a Shinigami?!" Ryuk smiles at Light's stupidity and says "Light didn't you know there are different worlds and universes?" Light is now seriously ticked off "Okay Ryuk that's enough stop toying with me and my emotions how can I become a Shinigami?!" Ryuk is stunned he realizes he should stop saying this in a joking manner he was telling the truth but he should have said it a little more seriously. "Sorry Light if it seems weird but it's the truth there are many different worlds that you can go into and rule but not here."

Light gives Ryuk a cold stare "So why can't I?" Ryuk bluntly says "Well because you're dead." Light is angry at his own stupidity and says to Ryuk "Well at least I'll be ruling something. "So what is this process called?" Ryuk smiles "It's called encrochment."

Light is puzzled by Ryuk's smile there must be a catch. "Is it painful?" Ryuks responds with a smile "Well only if you make it that way Light." Ryuk gives his cackle.

Light is still thinking that this sounds peculiar "Are there any side effects from this? What are the repercussions?" Ryuk says plainly "Well nothing much…but if you don't pass this test your soul will be eaten and you will be plunged into the darkness."


End file.
